


Of Mamas, Clones, and Maisie

by crossoverAUman



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Chastity Belt, Dinosaur sex, F/F, F/M, Gen, Incest, Indoraptor - Freeform, M/M, Maisie is a hybrid, Multi, Other, Zach is in a 3-way with his own Aunt and uncle, chastity devices, don't question any of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossoverAUman/pseuds/crossoverAUman
Summary: Set 2 months after Fallen Kingdom. Zach and Claire are hosting a meeting of "Jurassic Survivors" and Lowrey brings them a little... surprise.Featuring too many queer ships to count, and a 25 year old who is effectively 8 for life and 67% dinosaur.OrAndrew thinks Maisie is part raptor but can't write a serious story to save his life





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SineadRivka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SineadRivka/gifts).



> Fair warning right from the start, I'm planning to have an Owen/Zach/Claire sandwich, mostly because all 3 of them are ridiculously hot and I want Bryce Dallas Howard to peg me and hold me down while Chris Pratt locks me in chastity, and if _I_ can't have that, then Zach will!

“Not to get too technical,” Zach said, watching his aunt and Maisie work on some project while explaining it to Gray. “But didn't you guys technically abduct her from a crime scene?”

Owen shrugged, sipping his beer. “Didn't you technically come out to us when I caught you giving my little sister a blow job?”

Making a ‘meh’ little shrug, Zach chugged his own drink, before crushing the can. “Technically no, but I'll conceded the point. How is Cara, anyways?”

“She's fine. Just got into college. Going for Biochemistry, which I don't like one bit. She's too into dinosaurs for that to turn out well.”

Zach snorted. “Better field than me. What was I thinking, Owen?”

“That your dad voted for Trump with a Queer son and so you needed to get into political activism so you could run for president and pass laws to protect immigrants and queer people like us?”

“Oh yeah.” Zach mused, accepting another beer. “So, how's being a parent suiting you?”

Owen paused, taking a long gulp from his bottle before tossing it into the trash. “I don't think Claire wants to talk about it, but I don't think Maisie is fully human. Wu was the specialist who cloned her. Wu loved nothing more than playing God, and making hybrids.”

“So what, you think she's like… a were-raptor?”

“No, but… one night she had a nightmare, and she had eyeshine, like a cat. When she gets frustrated with something, her lip curls up and she makes the same sound Charlie used to make when she was about to attack, only smaller. That and some other stuff just. Yanno. Makes me wonder.”

“Huh. Still, I know that look in your eye, you want to get your gun and shoot anyone that looks at her funny. She's your kid now, were-raptor or not.”

Owen's phone buzzed, and he looked at it, going white. 

“Your aunt has fucking bat ears", he told Zach with a gulp. He showed his pseudo nephew the text, which consisted of an angry eyes emoji, a gun emoji, and the words ‘Not a wereraptor’, followed by a knife and an eggplant.

“Jesus", the teen agreed, looking at his aunt, who looked up, glaring at them both as they talked on the porch. Owen's phone beeped again.   
“Zia and Kelly are on their way, Franklin is like an hour out, Alan says, and I quote, ‘I have beer and bones’, and Kelly says her dad said ‘Fuck no, Kelly’, so Malcolm won't be here in all likelihood.”

Zach rolled his eyes. “Is that really a loss? I think not. I'm glad Zia’ll be here. She's a funny drunk.”

The two had been roommates in college, before Zia graduated early, so Zach knew what he was talking about. 

“Ellie is gonna get here in time for the bonfire tonight, she's got like 60 pounds of lumber.” Zach said, glancing at his phone. Dr. Saddler’s son had helped Zach out of a tight spot at the club involving a very rude and pushy bear, which had led to Zach meeting the infamous paleobotanist.

“Crazy how small the world is.” Owen mused, not even flinching as a dead raccoon fell off the roof, splattering next to his feet. “Blue! Off that roof, you bird brained lizard!”

There was a skittering of claws on the roof, then Blue dropped down, talons tapping into the wood. “Atta girl”, Owen praised, reaching out and petting her. Zach eyed her warily, but the raptor ignored him, and Owen turned his gaze to the woods, thinking. “Zach, since I got you here, help me get started with the barn. It's gonna get too cold for Blue in the winter so I'm gonna build her a little house.”

“Like a fancy doghouse, only for your murder lizard.” Zach said in a deadpan tone, making Owen laugh. 

“That's exactly how Claire put it.” Owen told him, making a sound that would be called a giggle if he were a little less of a rugged mountain man. 

“You just need help with the frame?”

“Frame, the foundation got poured last week. Got some fancy ass heated floors, gonna have a dehumidifier in there so it's nice and dry. She did great in the desert so I'm gonna recreate that as much in the barn as I can. My goal is to have her stay there most of the time.”

“Easier to control your murder lizard if she stays in one place.”

“Same principle as your aunt has with me, kid. I'm 99% sure she stuck a tracking chip in my ass one night.”

“Before or after she pegged you?” Zach snickered, laughing out loud as Owen blushed. 

“Listen kid I've been with dudes who couldn't fuck me as good as your aunt. You're just jealous.”

It was Zach’s turn to blush, and the two began to bicker in a friendly fashion as they got to work. 

Claire rolled her eyes as the two got to work, turning back to her younger nephew and Maisie. “Ok, now we just have to tie off the ends.” She explained. “It's just like starting the net, only in reverse.”

Grey got it almost instantly, his little autistic brain catching onto the idea with ease. Maisie took a moment longer, but after Grey and Claire had finished, she was able to copy it, learning a little more visually than her “Cousin" did. 

“So what are these for, anyways?” Grey asked. 

“Well, two things. Owen catches a lot of food for Blue with these, and the rest we put a bunch of seashells fishing lures and knick-knacky stuff on them and sell them to tourists in town. They sell pretty well, and some of them we sell to local restaurants as wall art.”

“Ah, child labor!” Grey said, nodding sagely. “Maisie, we've become members of the production line, and we're gonna be paid in food. We're only a few steps above being cuffed to our work stations!” He joked in a dramatic fashion.

Everyone went silent as a beat up pick up rumbled into view, setting them all on high alert. 

“You're never gonna guess what I just found!” the driver said as he kicked his front door open, the handle long stuck. Claire rolled her eyes in relief. It was just Lowrey.

“Went to the Lockwood mansion like you asked, Claire. Maisie, I got a bunch of your stuff, but the real kicker is what I found, dragging itself around.”

He carefully motioned the group over, and Claire gasped at what she saw. 

It was the Indoraptor. 

It was unconscious. 

It had some lovely new scars. 

But it was very, very much alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suicide Warning

(Note to self, suicide warning this chapter) 

Dr. Henry Wu, 23, former child prodigy, sat in his dorm room, shivering. The power was off, and it was cold as shit outside. He pulled the blankets closer around himself, glaring at his busted thermostat. It was fucking freezing in his room. The whole dorm was frozen solid. Everyone else had gathered in the main kitchen, but he had to finish this paper. It was important to his next degree. He already had his doctorate in biochemistry, next was his masters in veterinary medicine. 

There was a knock at the door, and one of his dorm mates popped his head in.   
“Yooooo, Henry, like… there's this really old dude here to see you, man.”

Henry rolled his eyes. Dominick was, in his mind, a waste of air and genetic material. Born rich, Dominick had dedicated his life to two things, drugs and surfing. Henry didn't mind surfing, and he'd smoked his fair share of joints over the last two years, but Dominick just drove him up a wall. Rich people, really, were what set him off. Coasting through life, never struggling with anything. 

But, what the hell. He needed a break. “Just tell him to come in, Dominick.” he sighed.

Clenching his fingers into fists, he tried to will them back to warmth while his guest came to him. Rubbing his numb extremities, he breathed on them, a long, loud “haah,haah”, shivering a bit.

“Should have fucking stayed in Calif” he groused to himself. 

“Dr Wu, I couldn't agree more.” a voice said from the doorway.

“You know, California is famous for its universities churning out new technology. New York… not so much.”

The man was faintly Scottish, but nowhere near old, like Dominick had said he was. He was, at the most, 35.

“My father-in-law and I keep an eye on young tech upstarts like yourself, Dr. We like to scoop up the best. California is wonderful for that, but as I said, New York… really isn't.”

Without so much as a ‘by your leave’, he pulled up a chair, sitting backwards on it. “James Murphy, with Ingen,” he said, extending his hand as he spoke. His words were rapid fire, quick and firm, keeping him one step ahead of Henry at all times. 

“You have to imagine our shock, really. Extracting viable DNA from a taxidermy specimen! You were even able to replicate it! We were highly impressed, Dr. Wu, highly impressed! We want to offer you a job, Dr, very prestigious, very lucrative, in fact. Your education will be paid off, we'll start you at $50,000 a year salary, you'll have provided housing, of course, a whole team under you.”

Henry blinked, confused. 

“Wait, say that again?”

“Fifty Thousand dollars a year, free housing, your own team? Which part would you like me to repeat, Dr?” the man asked, teasing him in a friendly manner. “I can't tell you exactly what you'll be working on, but I know you're a man who likes a challenge, and this would be much harder than trying to clone a Tasmanian Tiger, I can promise you that much. The samples you'll be working with are much older, and much less complete.”

Looking at him, Henry felt a sudden, terrifying idea occur to him. He didn't want to say it, but he saw the look in James's eyes, the same sparkle one of his former roommates had possessed, and he found he had no choice but to ask. 

“Dinosaurs. You're trying to recreate dinosaurs, aren't you?”

James began to laugh uproariously, slapping his thigh. “60,000 a year, Dr! John will like you, young man, I can tell!”

He began to paint a picture of the current vision of Ingen, but none of that mattered to Henry. He didn't see the vision of John Hammond, he saw a nightmare vision, of a future where John Hammond’s dream had come true without himself there to power it, and he was left to be forgotten to history, like his uncles, and his aunts, and his cousins, and his older brothers…

Without thinking even a moment longer, he stuck out his hand. “I'm convinced, Mr. Murphy. Consider me hired."

Laughing, James shook his hand, grinning madly. “Dr. Wu, I look forward to working with you! I'll send movers along for you tomorrow, and I'll see you by next Tuesday! Pack for hot weather and mosquitos the size of your mother's tits!”

Henry smirked. “Well, I'm Asian, and so is my mother, so those must be some small mosquitos.” He joked, making James laugh uproariously. 

\-----------

Dr. Henry Wu, now 48, leaned back in his chair, sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose. His life's work, useless. Worthless. He was right where he'd been afraid of ending up. He'd had everything he could have wanted, but he'd wanted more. He'd wanted to make more, create more, he'd wanted to have more. 

“More teeth, fucking Christ…” he muttered to himself. 

If he was caught, God, he'd get life for sure. Ingen would cut and run, with him. He was sure of it. There wouldn't be any plea bargains, no admitting he'd done wrong and getting off light. They would lock him up tight and throw the key away without mercy. 

He could do one thing, to make things right. So he pulled up his laptop, and opened an email he hadn't written to in 4 years. He attached every bit of data he could, and he sent it. Then again, and again. Every note, every detail of his work. Every idea he'd ever had, full confessions for his crimes, locations of other Ingen groups that wanted nothing but money, and would stop nowhere to get it. Everything he knew, and a few things he was only guessing about, he sent. 

When it was all gone, he stood up, stretched, and grabbed his father's old snub nosed revolver off his night side table. In one fluid motion, he blew his brains out. 

As he collapsed, blood, brains and shards of bone littered the floors and walls of the little hideyhole Ingen had shoved him into. He had one final, liquid thought before he died. 

He forgot to tell them about…

And then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue speaks and boy does she have some stuff to say

Blue hissed, her lips curling up in an unhappy snarl as she curled around Maisie protectively. That this also made her curl up around the other tiny human that her alpha liked was merely a positive bonus. 

The thing that the _Screaming-box-voice-man_ had brought, she'd already seen it die. She and _Alpha-mate-new-mother_ had done it in pretty handily, with a little help from _Alpha-father-packheart_ and _New-sister-always-guard-cantlosethisone_.

Hissing again, she pushed the two hatchlings back with her paws, glaring at the _Twisted-hatched-sister-killer_. It groaned, weakly, barely lifting it's head. Another hiss, Blue flicking her claws at it, and it lay down fully, whining at her in submission. Good. _Twisted_ could be taught. 

“Blue. Guard.” _Alpha_ said, stepping forward to examine _Twisted_ while _New-sister-always-guard-cantlosethisone_ peaked over her shoulders, submitting to Blue’s nervous grooming. _Cantlosethisone_ was a curious little hatchling, who always got into trouble, if Blue didn't watch her. This was, Blue had to assume, the case with all Hatchlings.

As _Alpha_ went to look _Twisted_ over, Blue began herding the hatchlings towards the giant wooden nest Alpha had built. _Tiny-calm-ooohlookatyourteeth!_ went willingly, like a good hatchling should, and Blue nibbled at his odd feathers in approval. Her precious little _Cantlosethisone_ , of course, had to be obstinate, though. As they pulled away, _Twisted_ gave a weak, mournful cry, and _Cantlosethisone_ turned towards the sound.

Gently, Blue nuzzled her, trying to prod her along. This would be so much simpler if she could simply lift her little sister by the neck and drag her, but she was a fragile hatchling, and that might hurt her. 

A low whine built up in _Cantlosethisone_ ’s throat, and Blue gave her a gentle lick, trying to calm her. 

But then she bolted. 

Blue gave a shriek of indignation, her tail whipping about. She turned to _Ooohlookatyourteeth!_ , but like the good boy he was, he'd already begun running towards the nest. This let Blue turn her attention to her brat of a sibling (she wouldn't have gotten away with this nonsense as a hatchling, she was certain of it), even as the others in the pack tried to catch her. Blue watched from a distance, even as she closed it, as the little brat _bit their alpha_ before climbing into the human vehicle. 

_Twisted_ went silent as her shitsnout of a sister clung to him, making the humans go still. Blue, however, wasn't a “bullshitter", as her alpha would say. _Twisted_ and _Cantlosethisone_ wanted to act like two hatchlings? Fine! Blue knew how to handle hatchlings, didn't she? Yes she did! 

Stomping right up to them, Blue gave a call to order and attention. She made a low clicking sound, and man, that hurt, she didn't know how _Alpha_ could stand to do that! 

When both errant brats looked at her, Blue snarled, stamping her foot on the ground until both hatchlings were down at her level, out of the human vehicle (and didn't those two know how dangerous those wheel boxes were? Two wheels, like _Alpha_ used, were much safer, in her opinion).

Giving a shriek, Blue stepped up to _Twisted_ , who had the gall to whimper at her like a fresh hatched as she bore down on him. Blue grabbed him by his neck, pulling him further down to meet her eyes. 

Then she got a good, deep sniff of him, and she realized that the reason he was acting like a fresh hatch was because he was. Oh, his body was grown- that must have been the twisted part of him, of course, it was all coming together now!- but his mind was a blank canvas. He was empty except for pain and a stubborn streak even Blue had to admire. He almost smelled like Delta, in a way that made her… she didn't have the right word, but it was an aching burn of pleasure and sorrow mixing in her chest at the memories. 

Well. 

That changed things. 

Turning to her brat of a sister, she saw that _Alpha_ had already pulled her aside and begun to take her to task. Good, that made her job easier. 

Keeping hold of _New-baby-guessismine_ ’s neck, she pulled him along, to her little hiding spot behind the den, where the sun shone just right, and the wind never hit her. She plopped him down and began to groom him, ignoring his confused whimpers. His scales were a mess, like Charlie's had been- and there was that burning memory feeling in her chest again- but Blue knew how to handle that, peeling the old ones out one by one with gentle teeth. 

Working her way from the neck down, she sniffed the healed injuries on her new brat’s body. They smelled like they were still healing, even though they had already scarred over quite well. Handsome, that would be the word _Alpha_ would use to describe a scar, and so Blue decided on the name of her new hatchling easily enough, cooing _Handsome-boy-many-scars_ over and over as she groomed him, just like her father had done for her and her sisters to teach them their names. 

He would earn a new name as he grew older, of course, like Blue herself had become Blue from Bee, and Bee from B3-69. But he was young, he had lots of time to grown and learn and earn a name. Her sisters had only ever earned two names, in their lives, but she had earned three- thus why she was Beta, and Delta was Delta, instead of Delta being the future alpha, as her personality declared she should. 

_Many-scars_ began to relax, cooing at her ministrations. Purring, Blue began to sing the Sleepsong _Alpha_ had always sung to her as a hatchling, and she watched her new hatchling’s eyes close, his breathing evening out. Good. They would hunt in the morning- he obviously had the basics down, but he needed to learn patience and when to let prey go, so you could get an easier meal. She had much to teach, and her impudent brat had just as much to learn. 

Tomorrow, though. In the morning, when the sun began to caress the sky with gentle claws. For now, her child would sleep, and Blue had business with her bratty little sister, oh yes she did. Blue might not have a muzzle, like she would have earned for biting, but she had her tail and her brains. 

She would get creative. 


	4. Chapter 4

Owen flexed his fingers, staring at the fire while everyone else chatted, laughing and at least half drunk. He, himself, was pleasantly buzzed, allowing him to think clearly. He twisted his arm about, feeling the torn flesh twist and pull under the bandage wrap Claire had helped him apply. 

Maisie and Grey had long gone to bed, Maisie still sniffling after her scolding. It hadn't lasted more than a minute, but for a girl used to getting her way 99% of the time, it had been enough. Owen was actually fairly sure the sniffles were more from guilt and fear, than anything. Kids tested boundaries, that was all there was to it, human or raptor… or both.

To be fair, again, Maisie had just had her whole world torn to little shreds. She'd been fairly well adjusted, even, in the last two months. But still. Biting! No bueno!

“How's the arm?” Claire asked him quietly. 

“Stings, but I don't think I'll scar, at any rate. Remind me to pull out my training bands, either way. I don't care to get mauled again.” he told her in an over dramatic fashion. 

Reaching down, he gave Blue a pet, making her lift her head for a moment, yawning, causing everyone to go briefly quiet, especially Allen. 

“Amazing what using human DNA can do to their genome…” Ellie mused, poking Alan in the ribs with her elbow. “She's much calmer than the raptors we got to meet.”

“A rampaging elephant was calmer than the original batch of raptors.” Alan groused.

“I'd take my chances with the raptors over a certain nibbling 8 year old.” Kelly joked. “At least with them I'm allowed to kick them into a spike pit if they try to bite me.”

Owen glared half heartedly at her, making everyone laugh.   
“I'm not sober enough for this parenting bullshit.” he groused. “I never bit my parents…”

“Maybe she's a were-raptor!” Zach suggested, cackling even as his aunt smacked him over the back of his head. 

“Don't even with that bull.” she told him, but Zia made a long ‘eeeeehhhhh’ sound. 

“Well, think about it, who helped clone her?” she asked. 

“Wu,” Owen and Claire both said. 

“And what what was Wu obsessed with?”

“...I don't wanna say it…” Claire whined, even though she was seeing where Zia was going. “Fucker.”

“Perfection.” Alan said, after a beat of silence. “He wanted perfection in everything he did. If Lockwood asked him to make sure Maisie could survive anything, creating a hybrid would be a logical choice, and we know,” and here he gestured to Blue, “that he was more than happy to skirt the law if it got in the way of perfection.”

“We have zero proof of that,” Claire protested, weak even to her own ears.

“No, but we have evidence supporting it.” Ellie said, pulling out a notebook. 

“Maisie is eight, correct? Well, here's something I can't wrap my head around, and Alan, Kelly, Lex, maybe you can confirm my thoughts. It's been 29 years since the first park, right?”

“Right,” Kelly said, and Lex and Tim both shuddered. 

“Right. And Hammond and Lockwood ‘split up’ before Alan and I even got to the park and met you kids. They broke off the business partnership because of what?”

“Grandpa didn't support human cloning…” Tim said, putting it together first. “Fuck.”

Claire began throwing marshmallows at everyone. “We're done with it! No more conspiracy theories! Maybe you're all right, maybe Owen and I are accidentally recreating Orphan, but I don't care! I don't want to care and I'm not going to!”

She paused, then stole her boyfriend’s bottle and chugged the lukewarm beer.

“At least not until I'm a few drinks further into this binge” she joked, making the group chuckle.

Zach stretched, then flopped onto the ground, resting his head against Blue’s ribs. She turned, looking at him before giving a huff and laying back down. He reached over, pulling out his flute and beginning to play. Zia groaned, throwing a marshmallow at him. 

“Cut that Dragon Age tavern music bullshit out, jackass!” she said, half teasing. “I still hear it in my nightmares!”

“Can he still only play the one song?” Claire asked, raising an eyebrow at her eldest nephew. “Zach you've been taking lessons for what, ten years?”

“I can play plenty, I just like this song… plus I wanted to drive Zia nuts.” He admitted with a coyote-like grin, blowing a raspberry at her even as he switched to playing Lugia’s theme from the second Pokemon movie. 

“You're an asshole, Mitchell.” the Paleovetrenarian groused, Kelly giving her a reassuring pat on the back. The two were sharing a blanket, the soft flannel nice and toasty during the cool California fall night.

“And you're a useless lesbian Muppet,” Zach teased back, using an inside joke to make her and Kelly crack up. Owen snorted, tipping his can towards Zach. 

“Listen, I know what you're into, kid. If anyone here is a Muppet, it's you, Mr. ‘Don't worry, it'll fit’. Or is the industrial sized bottle of lube for you?” He teased, making Alan cough into his own drink. The group laughed, even Blue joining in, a low honking sound that made Owen laugh even louder. 

Everyone fell into a peaceful silence, the only sounds the crackling of the fire, the whispering rush of a low wind, and Zach’s quiet playing. Claire leaned into Owen’s shoulder, closing her eyes. She'd missed these gatherings- she'd missed Owen, how he felt next to her. They'd both been stupid, when they broke up. 

Slowly, Claire felt herself falling asleep as Zach switched to Annie's Song. She heard Owen crack open another beer- he could knock back a 12 pack and be up and ready the next morning- but beyond snapping her back to full wakefulness for a brief moment, it did very little. She could feel her breathing slow, and a soft smile crossed her features over the fact that Owen would have to carry her to bed- she'd missed that most of all, she thought. Owen loved her for her strength and her vulnerability, and was by her side for both without question. 

Plus, who didn't love teleporting to bed? 

“So, how about that were-raptor theory, hey babe?” Owen said a few minutes later, making Claire groan as she was woken up and throw herself back in an overly dramatic fashion. 

“Blue, just please, eat him.” Claire huffed.

The raptor coughed, loudly, and then silence, terrible, empty, horrifying silence from everyone fell as she made a low, but unmistakable sound. It was more than a sound. It was a full sentence. 

“NnNnNhhhooo,” she said. “Nhoooh… eeeeet… Dah-dee.”


	5. Chapter 5

_‘I'm too hung over to deal with this shit,’_ Claire thought to herself, scrolling through the massive pile of emails she'd received with one thumb, while her other hand was on her other phone. There was too much to do, between the emails and Blue apparently figuring out human speech.

“Franklin, what's the status with the lawyers?” she asked, Franklin tapping away at his laptop. “I need to get the ball rolling on,”

“Everything, yep.” Lowrey answered for his fellow techie. “Just got done with the lawyers, Frankie here is handling Senator Gonzalez and Zia is getting pictures of the Indoraptor for the files. Kelly is on the line with her dad, and I think Dr. Sattler is on Skype with her husband. If he can get the navy and the marines to Sorna in less than 2 hours, he can do anything.”

Claire gave him a quick, relieved smile, saving as many of the documents in as many places as she could. “Grey is with Zia,right?”

“And Maisie is with them, Zach and Owen went to town for, and I quote ‘wood for a fence and guns for the press’, and I think Owen was only halfway joking.” Lowrey assured her. 

“I've got dad on the line!” Kelly called, sticking her head out of the kitchen. “He's on his way, and he's bringing a few contacts from Congress with him.”

“I'll go get the RVs ready.” Ellie said, grateful for something to do other than call her husband. Zia had Blue in her pocket, and through Blue, control of the Indoraptor. “Did he say how many people? Claire, Mark is reading through everything we sent him, he's got the DoJ on it as well. There's already a loud chunk of Congress that wants to put Blue and the Indo down, Allen is talking them down from it. There's also some talk of taking Maisie.”

Claire scowled, not hearing Kelly’s reply. They were NOT taking her children away. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. 

“Right. Everyone, thank you. The ball is rolling. All we can do now is push it in the right direction before it gets too big.”

Ellie’s phone rang, and she answered, putting it on speaker. “Talk to me, babe,” she told her husband. 

“Good news, bad news, or best news first?”

“Bad,” Claire requested, getting ready to make another list based off the news. 

“Bad news, I have to send an expert to examine Blue and the new hybrid. Good news, she has an extensive history working with dinos, and will work with Owen, and Claire's pet vet, as they request. Best news, we've already pinned two splinter cells thanks to those documents, and I was able to convince a judge that, if it's determined that Blue and the Indo have human DNA, they'll be human in the eyes of the law, and we won't be able to touch them.”

There was an almost audible release of tension from everyone in the room, and Claire flopped onto the couch. “Ok. Ok good. We have a recent DNA test from Blue that Zia did and it shows several human markers- it was the whole ‘talking’ thing we were having trouble wrapping our minds around.” She joked, trying to make herself relax.

“How many people should we plan for? Should we set up a few one or two person cabins?”

She needed a project. Anything would do. She'd done all she could for the current situation. Now she needed to focus on literally anything else. 

“Can we even do that?” Ellie asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. 

“I mean, they won't hold up against a hurricane, but we have…”

She did a quick count, then grinned. “13 of us, 11 if you don't count Maisie and Grey? Owen showed me how to get one set up with 2 people, that took 2 days. We have 13 of us, we can whip a few out in about 10 hours, and we have plenty of supplies.” She said, gesturing out at the woods. 

By the time Owen and Zach returned, they were greeted by the sight of several muscular, sweaty women in tank tops, reminding both of them how Bi they were. Owen felt his lip curl, a growl building in his chest at the sight of Claire literally tossing logs. 

Zach gulped, looking away. ‘She's not only your aunt, she's 12 years older than you.’ he reminded himself. ‘Good enough of her to share Owen, I shouldn't expect her to even think of me sexually, Jesus.’

Blue ran up to Owen, grabbing him by the shirt sleeve and pulling him along, over to the Indoraptor, who was currently laying down, wrapped around Maisie while she worked on weaving what would end up being a section of a roof. The beta coughed, then in her slow, barking way, went “Haaaaahhhhnnnnnsum-bohy-mehn-ny-scars!”, introducing her “father" to her “Baby". Owen reached out, petting the Indoraptor, who shook his head, hiding himself behind Maisie, who pet him softly. 

Zach carried in the supplies they'd picked up, firmly ignoring the way Claire's arms and thighs flexed while she worked. 

While this was occurring, over 2000 miles away, a massive predator slumbered under her Master’s office, just outside the large window he'd installed. The concrete walls didn't bother her. Very little could. She was well cared for, and her Master saw to her every need, as he always had. Her head lifted from her paws as Master stood, walking closer to the glass to observe her.

“Sobek!” he called, and the beast stood, shaking her shoulders, pressing her scarred face to the cool glass, letting it ease the itch of her scars. She saw Master place a hand on the glass, and she pressed closer to it. Master cooed at her in his peculiar way, calling “Good girl, that's my pretty girl" as he always did. 

Sobek knew what that meant. It meant there would be food, soon, for Master thought her most beautiful after a kill. She was his Good Killer, after all, his guardian- she knew because he told her. Where other humans were merely snacks, or brought her pain, from her hatching, Master had been soft and gentle, a loving warmth nothing could replace. 

Sure enough, the gate opened, a long chain of humans pushed in. Sobek growled in anticipation, and she felt her Master’s laughter through the glass. 

“Gentlemen! You wished to hunt in Los Cincos Muertes! But any man who wishes to hunt must first receive the blessings of Sobek, the Goddess of Death! I'll be starting a timer! You'll have twenty minutes to survive, no more, no less! If you make it that long, the island is yours! If you want to back out now, you're more than welcome! I'll hand you over to the Costa Rican Coast Guard and you'll be on your way home in no time! Or at least in ten to fifteen years!”

Sobek gave a growling laugh, feeling Master's pleasure at his little joke, even if she didn't understand it. She didn't move, though, even though she wanted the fun to begin. She was too well trained. 

“No takers? Alright, gentlemen your test begins now! May the best hunter among you win!”

Master, Sobek had discovered, never mentioned that nobody made it more than fourteen minutes before she caught them. 

“Go.” Master told her quietly, and the sail on her back twisted and twitched in excitement. She was about to hunt. 

And the game, unsporting as it was, began.


	6. Chapter 6

The expert that came to examine Blue and “Scar", as the Indoraptor had been named, was a rough looking Bostonian woman named Bee, 'Short for It’s-too-fucking-absurd-to-remember’,”, who had arrived from a Ren Faire, still in costume. She had a tiny service dog that looked like Fizgig from the Dark Crystal had had a baby with an ewok, and then that strange combo had enjoyed a one night stand with a poodle, who dealt with the Dinosaurs by glaring at them, then ignoring both. 

Bee had been driven by her friend, who was _not_ in costume, but the trailer he had been hauling behind his truck contained a massive dragon puppet. He'd introduced himself to Zach, the two wandering off briefly after Bee tossed him a small set of keys, making him grin. 

“Right, ground rules, Mr. Grady. You know Blue best, what should I do? You say jump, I bounce. She's your trainee, how do I approach?” Bee asked, and it took Owen's brain a moment to catch up. 

“Wait you're asking me, not just charging in and getting eaten?”

“I have no intentions of being eaten today, Mr. Grady, unless I can find someone willing to eat me out while dressed as Prowl. You are in charge. You're her handler, if I didn't defer to you we wouldn't get anywhere.”

Owen gave a whine and turned to Claire. “Babe can we keep her? Nobody else listens to me that well except Zia!” he begged, half joking. Bee rolled her eyes good naturedly, then, as she passed Claire, she leaned in and whispered “Don't worry. Of the two of you, you have the nicer ass. And I'm a sucker for a girl in a muscle shirt.” with a wink. 

Claire blushed, and Zia, having caught it, nearly snorted her coffee out of her nose before yelling “I'm not a redhead but if you have a thing for Guatemalan veterinarians and African American gymnastics teachers, my girlfriend and I might be open!”

Bee laughed, winking at her as well. 

“Tell you what, I get this done quickly and we can talk, doc!”

Claire and Zia exchanged a look and a blush. Yep. Definitely their type. 

Blue watched this from her “nest”, curious. This new human pair smelled… curious. Like pain and old scars that were rotting away under the flesh, even as they slowly healed. It was almost like her hatchling, and it made her stand, pushing past her alpha to give the alpha of the pair a submissive and inviting nuzzle. 

“She's never done that before.” her father said, watching her. “Ever since she got off the island and got here it's like she's gotten smarter.”

The female alpha nodded, like she'd expected this. “I read her file and the Indominus Velocis file on the way here. Her brain wasn't designed to stay alone on an island. Her neural activity was the equivalent of a human 6 year old at 6 months, Mr. Grady. Being off the island, having constant contact with multiple people rewarding her for not attacking, giving her food she isn't required to hunt for? It's giving her more options, more time to think. Same as when we all decided to pick a cave, kick out the bears and stay there. Socialization leads to intelligence. Higher intelligence leads to further socialization.”

“Like crows and ravens?”

“Exactly. Andre and I specialize in Avian-saurian intelligence, we proved several theories on corvid/raptor communication, specifically crows and red-tailed hawks, using Dr. Grant’s research.”

“I think your work crossed my desk, actually, before Blue hatched. Too many big words for my dyslexic ass.” Owen admitted with a shrug. 

Bee laughed, running her hands over Blue gently. 

“That's fair. Andre’s autistic so I did most of the writing. I'm better at making “we proved things, give us money" sound better than he is, and that paper came when we were gloriously broke.”

It was Owen's turn to laugh, then. “That was why I joined the navy. “I cannot read but I have good aim please give me money and stick me on a boat", which doesn't sound half as dumb as it was.”

“Not dumb at all, Mr. Grady. The military is a school-to-grave pipeline for broke kids with healthy bodies.” Bee said bitterly. “You saw a way out and took it, I can't blame you for that.”

She ran a palm over Blue’s pelvis, humming to herself while keeping a respectful watch on the Raptor’s jaws and claws. 

“Well, here's a reassurance, her pelvis is shaped all wrong. I think the Indoraptor is the only reptilian grandchild you're going to get.” Bee said bitterly, frowning to herself. “They never stopped trying to keep life down, did they? Damnit, Henry…” she muttered. “Her pelvis is fucked up. She'd have to be artificially inseminated and the egg would have to be artificially removed.”

“How bad, like… English Bulldog bad?”

Bee snorted, petting Blue.

“I'll say it like this. I've seen EB’s with better chances of successfully breeding by themselves than her. Beyond that, she's fine, though. She's not likely in any pain, and her legs are perfectly adapted to her hips, even if her hips aren't quite right for each other.”

“Iiiiiiii… Nhoooh… khurt.” Blue coughed out, nuzzling Owen. Then she turned to Bee. “Whhhhaaat...arrr-tea-fish-aaaalll… iiiinseeemmmmiiiinnn… aaa... shuuun?”

Bee thought for a moment, then decided to be blunt. “It’s when creepy old men shove a stick into you and hope you have eggs so they can make money off of you.”

Blue hissed. “Iiiiisssshhhh-eeee. Nhoh!”

Bee listened for another moment to how Blue spoke, then gave Owen a grin. “I might be able to make speaking easier for her. Blue, I'm going to say something. I want you to repeat it as best you can, ok?”

Head bobbing, Blue hooted for Scar, who came over to watch, curious. 

“PongwIj 'oH SuD, jIQuch vItIv,” Bee hacked out in Klingon, Owen looking at her, confused. Blue hooted, though, and excitedly repeated it, getting every word perfect without a single cough. 

“Whaaat… saaay?” She asked, her tail flicking in excitement. 

“You said ‘My name is Blue, I'm pleased to meet you’ in a language humans made up called Klingon,” Bee explained slowly. 

Owen hacked out a cough that sounded suspiciously like he was calling Bee a nerd.

“Liiike. Eeesseee.”

“I thought it would be. Owen, I'll send some books, you're going to learn Klingon. It'll be easier on Blue’s throat. If she can speak, it should be easy.”

Claire had come over and caught the last bit. She grumbled, coughed, and said, with a blush “maHvaD batlh SoH je boQraj 'ej jIlajneS on behalf of tuq qorDu' je”, rolling her eyes as Owen went ‘nerd’ under his breath once again. 

Scar watched this, curious, then began sniffing Bee, curious about the funny mouth sounds she made. He yipped as she made a whistling sound, a near perfect imitation of New-mother. He began to sniff at her mouth, his tongue flicking against them even as his nostrils flared in and out. His mother gave a hoot, and he reluctantly went to her side, watching the curious human with his eyes and ears, seeing her blood pulse, and how warm she was, listening to how she breathed. She was like Little-baby-smells-like-me, and he said as much to his mother. 

To his delight, his mother agreed that her name was to be All-sounds-no-fear, and Scar thought it was a good name.

Hands rubbed at his scars and he growled, relaxing when they moved away, coming to rub his quills in a shooting manner instead. 

“He's sensitive around his scars, but that's not surprising, since he really should have been dead, instead of pulling a Logan on us.” Bee said. “Other than that… I'm mostly going in blind, but I think he'll be ok. If he made it this far, he'll make it even older, I think.”


	7. Chapter 7

Sobek purred. It was an for her absolute heaven as Master scrubbed her scales, getting all the hard to reach places where grime tended to gather. He hummed as he worked, her favourite sleep-song, and when he began to fully sing, she closed her eyes, relaxing for her bath. There would be no disruptions, her Master hated them as much as she did, and disruptions led to snacks. Sobek could just relax, slipping into sleep as the light tune and warm water washed over her. 

Up and down, back and forth, scrub, scrub, scrub… gentle, sensitive touches cleaning the scars on her face, making her tongue dart out in affection. Her Master was the only one she trusted near her scars, the only human who was more than prey. She thought back to the time before the Master, sometimes; rarely, but sometimes. Before he'd come, before he'd given her words to think with, soothed hurts so old she couldn't remember anything past the pain. 

She remembered the first humans, who had hatched her and brought to her the pain that defined her world for six agonizing months. She remembered the storm that freed her from them, and set her loose upon her island. 

She remembered the humans who burned her face, how she'd nearly starved from the pain in her mouth, and she knew, if she saw them again, that she would kill them without permission if she had to. She would kill them and leave them to rot, she would find a way to burn them, even. 

But she remembered too the storm that brought her the Master. She'd had to be restrained, at first- (and the shame she felt looking back, that her younger self might have killed the Master) - but there was no pain beyond what she needed to heal, and even that, the Master would soothe with gentle words and hands. He always fed her himself, without fear of her, until she'd rolled on her side, one day, exposing her throat. 

That had been the day her restraints had come off, and she'd been given a gift. It was a heavy ring about her neck, and, Sobek would admit with great shame, she'd hated it at first, until the Master had taken her outside, where a Landwalker had been waiting. When they fought, it went for her neck, only to scream in pain, and Sobek found, after the fight, that almost every tooth it had was broken. 

That had convinced her of the Wisdom of the Master, and she'd never questioned him again, not even in her own head. The Master was, as far as Sobek was concerned, the smartest being in existence, and His Works were hers, his thoughts hers, even if she didn't always understand them. That had been her third lesson; namely that Obedience did not require Understanding.

The Master did not require her understanding, merely her obedience, and that had been the lesson Sobek had taken to heart most firmly. 

Those were the rules she lived by. Love The Master. Trust The Master. Obey The Master. She'd used her words, once, to convey her devotion, and her Master had smiled, and pet her, and praised her. He'd called her his best girl, rewarded her. She'd been allowed to kill a human, then, something the Master had never before allowed. 

She had known how to kill from birth, but after that day, Master had taught her how to kill efficiently, how to kill slowly, how to win every fight. He'd taught her, most importantly, how to tell the difference between a crowd that wanted a fast winner, and a crowd that wanted a long, cruel, drawn out fight. She was his Queen of The Nile, his Mistress of Death, his Goddess Reborn. Master always healed her himself after every fight, always saw to it that she was free of pain.

There was one other human that Sobek could accept and felt affection for. He wasn't a servant, but he was her Master's all the same, and he always praised her, never showing any fear. He was subservient, to the Master, but he was not a servant like the other humans. 

She'd asked Master who he was, once, trying to understand. 

“Tobias is a little like you, my darling. He's very important to me, and I take care of him.”  
Tobias had laughed, and later returned to see her alone. 

“Don't misunderstand those soft words, Sobekita, you and I are more than important. You are James’s enforcer on this island, darling. You do the things for him that I cannot. I am the one who brings him your prey, and without us, the hunt, it is no good. There is no hunt at all, without us.”

That night, Tobias had told her his secrets, and Sobek had decided she liked him very much, liked how he made the Master happy when he was near. 

Sometimes, she would hear the servants of the Master speak ill of Tobias, and she would fly into a rage. They very quickly learned not to speak at all in her presence. 

Her bath was almost over, Sobek could tell. She opened her jaws, and the Master climbed inside, pulling out stuck bits of meat. He would laugh, telling her what a good girl she was, every time he found a recognizable piece. This was how it always went, after a hunt. She'd had a new record today, as well, which had earned her extra praise.

The Master began to cough as he climbed out, and Sobek whined in fear. The Master was sick, and he'd been honest with her about it. His time was short, and he had been spending more time with her, and Tobias had hardly left the island, or his side.   
Sitting, the Master waved her concerns off. 

“I'm fine, darling girl, I'm just fine,” he said in a calming voice. “You just lay your head down next to me and rest with me, darling.”

Sobek whined, but pulled her Master to her jaws, whimpering as she let him relax against her unscarred cheek.

She didn't want Master to get sicker. She wanted him to stay forever, to never leave her. 

“I know it sounds bad, darling, but I just began a new treatment. I'm going to get sicker before I get better.” He warned her, even as he coughed again, and Sobek could smell blood, this time. 

“Shite…”, she heard the Master mutter, and she truly began to panic. The Master detested curse words. If he was using one…

But her Master remained calm, petting her. 

“I'll be back, my darling, don't worry,” he promised as he left, petting her. “I might even be better when I return, lovely girl.”

That was what kept Sobek awake, pacing about her cage. She was allowed to roam the island- encouraged, even. But she was a loyal girl, who stayed by her Master at all times. So she waited, sometimes pacing, sometimes hiding in her swamp, refusing to eat until Tobias came to her, smiling. 

“He is weak, little one, but he is well, and he wants you to eat! You worry him, Sobekita!” Tobias teased, before growing serious. “He would be sad, Sobek, if you died so soon after him, when the time comes. He will come see you soon, but right now, you must eat for him, little one.”

Whining, Sobek nodded, slowly getting up from her swamp. Eat, yes, she could eat, if it would make the Master feel better…

“I have a treat for you, darling,” Tobias told her, making Sobek perk up. A Landwalker was being forced into her cage, roaring in fear. It's leg was almost broken, and Sobek began to hoot and hiss. This was for her? 

“All yours, little one.” 

Tobias Gennaro smiled as the rex went down. He hated rexes, and every rex that died, he counted as a victory. That was why he was giving Sobek her treat- she hated them almost as much as he did. 

It wasn't his father's death that caused his hatred- it was his mother's. She'd been murdered in San Diego by those monsters, and he hadn't even gotten to see her buried, before he was being whisked away to his great-aunt’s house in Mexico. 

His “accent" was an exaggeration, but he had spent 15 years only speaking Spanish, and it still felt more comfortable now, even if he hated how soft it made him sound, even in his own head. He wasn't soft, not unless he loved you, and there were only three beings left alive in the world that he loved, two on this accursed island. 

Watching Sobek feed was always a good way to calm down, he found. He felt better already, and she hadn't even killed the rex yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Maisie's first memory is of darkness. She doesn't remember much after that, until she was a little older, but her first memory is of the dark.

She's known for years that she was different. Much, much different. She's not stupid, she's just different. She could do maths well enough to know that if there's four seasons in a year, then there's no way she's only 5.

One day, she takes it upon herself to calculate it out, just like Iris taught her. She's five, according to the cake they'd had on her birthday. However! If there are, indeed, four seasons in a year, and she has seen that there are, and her last birthday party was sixteen seasons ago, that means that her fourth birthday was celebrated four years earlier. From there, using a calculator that she borrows from Mr. Mills’s office, she's able to say, with fair certainty, that at the age of five, she's actually 20 years old.

(She isn't entirely incorrect, but neither is she right. By the time she would meet Owen and Claire at the age of “Eight”, she was just turning thirty five, and her rate of aging had finally settled at a comfortable ⅓. That knowledge would only come with the reception of Wu’s files, however, so we can forgive her errors)

She's different in other ways, too. She doesn't need a flashlight to see at night, and she can _see_ how warm or cold other people are. 

Wu had thrown darts at a genetic board and hoped for the best, with Maisie. After all, Lockwood wanted her to be able to survive nearly anything. It was a miracle she looked anything at all like her “mother", if we're being honest. She contained the DNA of eight dinosaurs and over twenty modern day species, merely in an attempt to deliver on a drunken promise. She owed only twenty five percent of her genetic code to the original Maisie Lockwood, a further twenty five to the infamous “Big One" herself. 

The remaining half of her genetic variation made the Indominus Rex look well thought out. Tree Frogs? Old news, Maise had venom sacks just waiting to grow in that came from the Dilophosaurus, a komodo dragon, and a king cobra. All they needed was a little hormonal push, which would come soon enough. 

She could heal from injuries that would give Wolverine pause, if given enough time, and should her sight ever fail her, she could echolocate, if she put her mind to it. She had gills, in case she fell into a pool. She had been designed to survive nearly anything. 

She would have made every military man in Ingen drool, but Wu, for all his faults, never told anyone what she could do. He thought of his mother, and the thought of siblings he would never know kept his mouth shut. He could understand wanting a dead child back, even if only in body.

Even his greed and pride had limits. 

The basal code of the original Maisie Lockwood had been in excellent shape, and Wu had been able to access her body as needed for more samples. 

There had been three clones, originally. Backups of backups, and if they all survived, well, all the better. One had died early, barely a month into the gestation, her little heart exploding as it formed outside the beginnings of her rib cage. The second one made it to six months before miscarriage occurred, her skull never forming properly.

Benjamin had wanted to order more clones then, but Henry had convinced him to wait, looking at the third tank, where a foetus was slowly turning into an infant. 

“Wait, Sir Lockwood. This one… this one's a fighter.”

He'd been so certain, so confident when he said it, and Maisthree, as he'd jokingly been calling her, had proven him right. She made it, she made it to nine months, then an additional two while she developed even further, just to be safe. 

All that hard work had nearly been lost in another fucking storm- and hadn't tropical storms caused enough problems in Henry's life?- when a power surge hit the artificial womb. If it hadn't been for her ability to heal, it was likely that Maisie would have died before she was even born. 

Henry had been the first one to hold her, that ode to his skill and innovation. He'd pulled her from nearly boiling amniotic fluid with his bare hands, washing her off, examining her wounds. He was no vet, but he knew enough to give her the care she needed. He'd passed her to her grandfather a moment later, knowing that if she died, it should be with family, but his heartbeat had been the first she'd known. It was a rare moment of sentiment, and in the end, it made all the difference. Maisie survived, she grew, she thrived, even without Wu there to keep an eye on her genetic makeup. Beyond the park, she was his greatest creation. 

All of this was buried in a final file that Wu had sent- but not to Claire. The file had been, instead, sent to the man who'd recruited him into this whole mess, back in the beginning. James would know what he wanted done with it, and the old man would likely be able to use some of it. 

Of all of them, James deserved to live, even if these days he got his kicks by letting his pet eat people who tried to hunt on Sorna.

There was one other creature in the world with DNA like Maisie’s- her genome had even been the starting point.

There had been a _reason_ Scar had sought her out, after all. When a human smells more like you than you, yourself, you start getting curious. 

On a genetic level, the only difference between Maisie and Scar was the gene set that determined eye color, and the set that made Maisie venomous. Beyond that, they could pass as twins. 

That was another reason Wu held that particular file back. He didn't want anyone to find out about Maisie. Let her live in peace, he felt. He almost prayed for it, if he was a praying man, before his death. Let his magnum opus live in peace.


	9. Chapter 9

In 1982, when John Hammond first formed InGen, he had hired on an “expert” in Speculative Saurian Psychology- that is to say, he hired someone to tell him “This is how modern animals behave, and based on what we know, this is how dinosaurs likely behaved”, essentially. The expert was Dr. Rebecca Lee, and she had the second most difficult job in what would become Jurassic Park- Man Wrangling. She was the only chill voice in the room at meetings, and she never fully agreed with the idea of the park. She lasted until December of 1985 before washing her hands of the madness and telling them to talk to Alan Grant if they wanted more ideas. 

This would likely have been where her involvement in our story ended, had she not written a paper, published after the San Diego Incident, entitled “Man's Saurian Hubris and the Lesbians Who Brought About Their Downfall”. It only made small waves, and was generally ignored outside the Queer Community and the Furry Fandom, and several copies bought and redistributed by her Alma Mater through their school library system. These were buried in the Philosophy, Queer Studies and Veteran's Rights sections, the final being a filing error caused by a night of binge drinking that nobody ever bothered to correct. (Such is the case with many underappreciated great works. Scant 25 years after her death at 95, Dr. Lee would recieve over two hundred posthumous awards for service to humanity.)

However, all told, if it hadn't been for Dr. Lee, Zia Rodriguez would have never decided to become a paleoveterenarian. 

She'd found a copy of the paper while searching for a law book- coming from a military family, she had a desire to work with veterans and help them where she could, though she vehemently disagreed with the imperialist war monger that was the United States government and that kept her from joining up herself. She'd originally only intended to put the paper on the front desk, to be properly refiled in the Queer Studies, but then her suddenly inflamed sense of curiosity helped flip open the book. 

That quick scan led to Zia checking the copy out, and the next semester she'd changed her major. 

That was how she'd met Zach Mitchell, poli-sci pansexual extraordinaire, which was exactly how he'd introduced himself, making his aunt? Sugar Mama? (Both, if you gave it five years) groan into her phone with half suppressed laughter. 

The impact we can leave on this world is larger than we can ever predict. One paper, half forgotten, written by a woman history readily tried to hide from prying and inquisitive eyes. 

If Zia hadn't read that paper, she wouldn't have been there to save Blue. If Blue died, Maisie might have met her end under a pillow, just like her grandfather, or under a surgeon's knife as she was cut open in the name of science. 

We impact so many lives, even if we're not alive to see that impact. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Sobek growled at the humans cleaning her Master's office through the glass, making them jump fearfully. Good. They should be afraid of her. She was still the strongest monster on the island and in its waters. She was, even if every waking moment was an agony upon her soul. Her Master…

She stood, giving a scream of rage and pain, her claws and tail swinging wildly, uprooting several trees. She grabbed the largest in her jaws and threw it, straight through the glass.

_Out! Out! He is not dead, it is a lie!_ she wanted to scream at them, but they wouldn't understand her anyways. She was alone, all alone, and she hated it. Yes, she could survive without Her Master, by The Hunt, of course she could! But why would she want to? Why would she want to live without Him, Him, who brought her from pain and arrogance, into the shining might of enlightened obedience? There wouldn't be a point, not without Master. 

Settling back down now that the intruders were gone, the Spinosaurus began to heave with horrible dry sobs, like a dog at the grave of a child. She refused to believe that he was dead. There was no possible way he could be. 

She forced herself to her feet, a fierce determination filling her chest. She was a queen, and she would not be lied to, not in her own domain! There was a building, near the old compound where she had been hatched. It had been turned into a healing place, when her Master first took sick. That was her destination. If she had to tear the whole island down, stone by stone, the island was coming down. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. William James Dearing (of no relation to the more important Dearing family) had come to work for Mr. James Murphy two years before the Jurassic World Incident, when the aggressive cancer had first been detected. He was the world's foremost expert on cancer treatment, and on top of the delicious paycheck he was getting for this shitty ass job, he was also getting thrice of that in funding for the childhood cancer clinic he worked at, which would be enough to keep the clinic another five years after this all died down. 

_This_ , in this case, being the massive dinosaur that had him pinned to the ground and only responded to commands in Spanish. He'd at least been able to radio for assistance, he thought, as the weight on his chest increased.

Normally, Dr. Dearing spoke fairly unaccented Spanish, but it seemed that, akin to his bowels, the skill had left him the moment the massive saurian lady had pinned him down.

“No es muertes! No es muertes!,” he yelled, gasping for air as he struggled to think of the word for ‘mainland' in fucking Español. Desperate to live, he cried out “Costa Rica! Es en Costa Rica!”, and the weight on his chest lifted. He watched, horror growing in his gut, as fifty feet of semi-aquatic, prehistoric crocodilian might left him alone…

And headed straight into the ocean. 

Sobek's top speed in the water, he knew, was forty five miles per hour. But that was in a river, where the only reason she needed to go fast was if she was ordered. In open water she would be able to go faster, if she chose, he was sure of it. 

So, even with two ribs broken, and a fractured ankle, Dr. William James Dearing forced himself to run for the radio. 

That single minded determination cost him his life. Before he could even reach the radio, he heard a shriek and a wet snap, and he fell to the ground, dying even as he saw the feathery quills of a raptor's head as it bit into his sides.


End file.
